KESELYŰKALAP ÉS SÉTABOT, AVAGY MIBŐL LESZ AZ IGAZI GRIFFENDÉLES!
by mzperx
Summary: Leírhatatlan, de megpróbálom. Aki képes késő éjszaka, télen, bejelentés nélkül bevágódni Augusta Longbottom ablakán, az nagyon megbánja. Különösen, ha az illető Perselus Piton és vendégeket is hoz magával. (A történet az 5. év téli szünetében játszódik.)


MZPERX:

**KESELYŰKALAP ÉS SÉTABOT, AVAGY MIBŐL LESZ AZ IGAZI GRIFFENDÉLES!**

_Készült:__ A Smaragdvilág I. Nyári Játékára._

_A bétázásért minden hálám __Smaragdé__!_

_Leírás:__ Leírhatatlan, de megpróbálom. Aki képes késő éjszaka, télen, bejelentés nélkül bevágódni Augusta Longbottom ablakán, az nagyon megbánja. Különösen, ha az illető Perselus Piton és vendégeket is hoz magával. (A történet az 5. év téli szünetében játszódik.)_

_Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet!_

***O***

„**Ne vágd ki a fát, mely árnyékot ád néked!"**

Neville Longbottom nagyot sóhajtott, miközben az előszobába érve lerakta a kezében hurcolt fáskosarat és leverte kabátjáról az olvadásnak indult hópelyheket. Aztán megint belekapaszkodott két kézzel a hatalmas kosárba, amelyikről szentül hitte, ha kicsit erőlködik, akár még magát is belé passzírozhatná, és egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem a „Neville-es kosár" lenne könnyebb a fáskosárnál.

Lopva körülkémlelt, hogy megmerje-e kockáztatni a pálcahasználatot. Igaz, elvileg tizenhét éves koráig a Roxfort területén kívül nem varázsolhattak, de egy olyan ősi családi birtokon, mint a Longbottom kúria a mágia oly számos rétegben rakódott már egymásra, hogy ember legyen a talpán az a minisztériumi alkalmazott, aki kibogozza, ki kezében sült el éppen a pálca. Hjaj, mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne… Csak egy suhintás és kész is. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne a favágás és ez az egész, kandalló körüli hercehurca!

De mind hiába, ha egyszer a nagyanyja nem engedi…

Augusta Longbottom egy erős, kemény akaratú asszony volt, aki hasonló mentalitást várt el a fiától annak idején, és most még inkább az unokájától. _„Egy kis fizikai munka csak erősíti a jellemed, fiacskám, és nem mellesleg, talán a javít valamit a ványadt testeden is! Szegény Frankom, ha látná, mi lett a fiából…"_

Neville-nek általában ilyenkor szokott akadni valami fontos elintéznivalója a ház körüli kertben, hogy ne kelljen végighallgatnia az órákig tartó, lehangoló összehasonlítást közte és a feddhetetlen apja között.

Ám a rémisztő nagyszülő most távol volt, így Neville óvatosan előcsúsztatta a pálcáját a ruhaujjából és már lendítette volna is,

mikor a lépcső tetejéről meghallotta ŐT.

– Neville! – szólította meg Augusta az unokáját érdes, a kortól kissé remegő, mégis erőteljes hangon. Ő pedig azonnal kiejtette kezéből a pálcát. Önmagában már az is eszeveszett pánikot tudott kelteni benne, ha csak a gondolatban felidézte, ahogy nagyanyja a nevét kiejti: A szó első szótagján erőteljesen levitte a hangját és szinte hihetetlenül mélyről dörmögte fel azt a **'Ne'** szócskát, hogy aztán hihetetlen gyorsasággal a csillagokig emelje hangját. A _**'ville' **_sokkal inkább egy héja vijjogására emlékeztette, semmint egy nagyszülő szeretetteljes becézésére. Hogy a csudába került ő annak idején a Griffendélbe?

– Neville! Ugye nem a pálcád koppanását hallottam, fiatalember?

– Ne… Nem, nagyi. Ugyan, hova is gondolsz?

– Készen vagy már azzal a tűzzel? Vagy tán szándékosan késlekedsz, hogy a te törékeny öreganyád megfagyjon idefenn? Erről van szó, igaz? Meg akarsz szabadulni tőlem, hálátlan gyerek!

Neville csak a szemét forgatta, miközben a költői kérdések végelláthatatlan sorát zúdították rá odafentről. Figyelmét hamar elvonta valami más, valami, ami kintről a téli hidegből érkezett.

***O***

Messze a távolban néhány furcsa lila fény villant fel pár pillanatra, aztán mire Neville pisloghatott volna egyet, már ki is hunytak. Szemeit összevonva közeledett a nagy panorámaablakhoz, ahogy a sűrű fenyvesek között tekergő, éjszakai sötétbe borult földúton lassacskán a téli hold fényénél egy gyorsan mozgó folt vált ki a fák közül és egyenesen felé tartott.

Neville még közelebb ment, orrát egészen nekipasszírozta a hideg, bepárásodott üvegnek. A sötétben még több fekete folt vált le a fenyvesekről, de az első messze járt már előttük, s a fiú elméjében kezdte egyre inkább egy ember alakját felvenni, aki egyáltalán nem látszott észrevenni az előtte álló akadályt: a ház falait, pontosabban a panorámaablakot. Nem lassított, egy cseppet se.

Neville hátrált három lépést, de tovább nem jutott, mikor az a valami, illetve most már határozottan valaki nekicsapódott az ablaknak és áttörte, majd a lábainál elterülve végezte. A fiú továbbra is dermedten állt, szemeit mereven a kitört üvegre függesztve. A távolban megint felvillant valami lila fény. Nagyot nyelt.

– Longbottom! Földre, idióta! – hallotta valahonnan közelről az eltéveszthetetlen, mély, bársonyos hangot. Hirtelen körbepillantott, hogy megtalálja a forrást, mikor valami megragadta a bokáját és kirántotta alóla a lábát. Épp időben, mert az a lila fény időközben már elérte őket és becsapódott a kandalló fölötti díszes képbe darabokra zúzva azt.

Neville oldalra kapta a fejét és akkor szembe találta magát VELE. A fekete, kissé véres arcból kikandikáló szempár egy pillanatig fogva tartotta, aztán a tulajdonosa az átok kimúltával talpra pattant és a legerősebb védelmi varázslatokkal vette körül magukat.

– Longbottom! Ne henteregjen ott! Nem az ágyában van. Hozza a nagyanyját! Gyorsan! – förmedt rá a dühös varázsló, miközben megerősítette pajzsát, amint egy piros átok nekiütközött és lepattant róla, majd ő is kiküldött egy vöröset a kinti homályba, melynek becsapódását egy elhaló kiáltás jelezte. Neville gyorsan összekapta magát és agyából igyekezett kizárni a gondolatot, hogy mi is folyik itt. Tapasztalatból tudta, ennek az embernek a parancsát akár csak egy minutumig is késlelkedve végrehajtani halálos vétek lenne. Ám amint a lépcső felé loholt volna, ismét meghallotta a korábban már részletekbe menően leírt hangot, méghozzá ezúttal kissé csoszogó léptek kíséretében.

– Neville! Mit műveltél már megint, te mihaszna kölyök? – A fiú nagy megkönnyebbülésére a léptek akkor már a lépcsőn nyikorogtak. Legalább nem neki kell majd szembenéznie a dühös Augusta Longbottommal, hanem annak a varázslónak, aki most ismét jó szokásához híven a földre rántotta, hogy testével védje a fölöttük elsuhanó három átoktól, miközben a fülébe sziszegett.

– Longbottom! Ha még nem vette volna észre, ez egy halálfaló támadás, és maga épp a közepén ácsorog. Magukért jöttek! – Majd amint a rájuk küldött három átok kifejtette romboló hatását a nappalira, ismét talpon volt és maga után rántotta a rémült griffendélest is. S miközben egyik támadójuk ellen útjára engedte a halálos átkot a jobbjában tartott pálcával, a baljával egészen közel húzta magához a fiút és az arcába morogta:

– Meg fogják ölni, miután félőrültre kínozták, miként az apját. Kapja össze magát és meneküljenek a kandallón át! Már kiszórták a hoppanálásgátlót! – aztán a lépcső felé taszította a fiút, hogy ne zavarja a védekezésben, s merőben remélte, hogy ez egyszer képes lesz követni az utasítását. Bár Longbottomot elnézve az a csodával lett volna határos.

– Neville? – hangzott fel ismét a rikácsoló hang, ezúttal a lépcsőfeljárót a nappalitól elválasztó boltíves előtérből. – Neville, mit keres… Egy halálfaló! Az én nappalimban! – rikoltott fel az öregasszony, ahogy meglátta az egy pillanatra épp felé forduló sötét alakot és már kapta is elő a pálcáját. Mivel a varázslónak nem volt ideje a hátát is védeni, a támadóik száma ugyanis egyre gyarapodott kintről és egyesek már az ablakot is elérték, így a ház falának menedékéből tüzelhettek, Neville vetette magát nagyanyja pálcát tartó kezére, hogy megakadályozza egyetlen reményük kiiktatásában.

– Nagyííí, nee! Ő… Ő… Pi… Piton professzor!

– Longbottom! – kiáltott hátra a megnevezett. – Erre nincs idő! Gyorsan a kandallóhoz!

– Mit képzel magáról, fiatalember! Maga csak ne utasítgasson az én házamban! Nem elég, hogy ekkora felf…

– Fogja be, vén szipirtyó! Ragadja meg a hopp-port és meneküljön! Nem bírom visszatartani őket már sokáig. – Augusta Longbottom büszkén húzta ki magát.

– Mégis, minek néz engem? Az én kandallóm nincs rácsatlakoztatva a hálózatra. Az kéne még…

Piton nem hallotta az asszony további fogadkozását. Ha nem egy támadás kellős közepén állna, mint egy élő pajzs a két ostoba griffendéles és korábbi bajtársai között, most biztosan megnyúzta volna az öreget, a családjában úgy látszik örökletes idiótaságáért. Két varázslóháború után és egynek éppen a közepében hogy ne legyen egy kúriának egyetlen menekülő útvonala se… Hallatlan! De kijuttatja innen ezt a két agyalágyultat, ha beledöglik is.

Védelme egyre gyengült. Egyre több átok súrolta vagy sebezte meg, ahogy próbálta nem csak magát, de a másik kettőt is védeni. Ennyi felé azonban lehetetlen volt figyelni.

– Az emeletre! – adta ki a parancsot ellentmondást nem tűrően. Itt semmi esélyük sem volt, hogy kitartsanak, míg a Rend emberei meg nem érkeznek. Vagy az aurorok. Ha egyáltalán jönnek… Nem ez az egyetlen támadás ma este a vérárulók ellen, amit a Nagyúr kifundált. A cél pontosan az volt, hogy megosszák a Rend erőit és teszteljék a reagáló képességüket egy átfogó támadás esetére.

Longbottom, átérezve a helyzet súlyosságát, karon ragadta a nagyanyját, és mit sem törődve annak ellenkezésével, felcibálta az emeletre, ahol egyelőre védve voltak az átkoktól.

Piton még épp az utolsó pillanatban vetődött be a boltív mögé, mert ekkor a halálfalók betörtek a házba.

***O***

A helyzetük teljességgel reménytelennek tűnt, sőt sebesülései egyre inkább elgyengítették. Hiába talált célba szinte minden átka, támadóik nem fogytak. Fűtötte őket a bosszúvágy. Mindenesetre azt elérte, hogy ha itt ma elbukik, a figyelmet sikerült végképp elvonni az eredeti célpontokról. Legalább nekik gyors haláluk lesz. A halálfalók dühüket úgy is rajta fogják kitölteni. Nem volt ideális a felállás, de nem tagadhatta, hogy tartozik ennyivel a Longbottom családnak. Legalább ezzel. Hisz anno ő sodorta veszélybe őket is.

Hirtelen valami mozgásra lett figyelmes balról, a fiú jelent meg a boltív másik oldalán kivont pálcával.

– Mit művel, gyengeelméjű! – dördült rá.

– Segítek, uram! Egyedül nem bír velük. – _Hát magával az oldalamon aztán meg végképp nem._ Gondolta a bájitalmester, de megtartotta ezúttal magának a véleményét. Úgy is mindegy volt már, nem? – Megpróbálom fenntartani a pajzsot, hogy csak a támadásra kelljen koncentrálnia. – Azzal Neville megidézett egy viszonylag erős Protegót, s a nyílást lefedte a kéken csillogó pajzs.

A griffendéles is tisztán látta, hogy professzora fárad és egymaga képtelen egyszerre védekezni és támadni is. Arra pedig csekély esély volt, hogy ki tudjanak innen törni. Ha meg kell halniuk, nem akart harc nélkül elesni. Azt akarta, hogy legalább most meg tudjon felelni a szülei példamutatásának és büszkévé tegye őket, még ha ők nem is fogják tudni ezt soha.

Tekintetét egy pillanatra oldalra kapta, hogy lássa, bírja-e még a varázsló az ostromot. Belül még most sem tudta felfogni, hogy pont Piton professzor, a Mardekár ház galád feje érkezett megmentésükre annyi ember közül. Főleg, hogy egyvalamiben igazat kellett adnia a nagyijának: a férfin ugyanaz a típusú köpeny volt, ami a támadóikon is, a semmivel össze nem téveszthető, díszes halálfaló talár.

_Perselus Piton halálfaló_ – tudatosodott Neville-ben a régi gyanú immáron teljes bizonyossággal. Mégis a fal ezen oldalán harcolt.

Meglepetésére a másik szemében ugyan azt az értetlenkedést olvashatta, amit ő is érzett. Piton sose hitte, hogy ez a nyeszlett kölyök, akit a süveg legnagyobb kudarcának tartott, aki a puszta jelenlététől is összevizelte magát, képes összeszedni annyi kurázsit, hogy egy hordányi halálfalóval szembeszálljon. MELLETTE! Azt hitte, már régen nyöszörögve kuporog az ágya alatt.

Ekkor azonban a lépcső hangos nyikorgassa és egy lefelé trappoló Madam Longbottom zavarta meg őket, amint hangosan lelkendezett.

– Megvan! Megtaláltam! Tudtam, hogy eltettem valahová szegény Alfom sétabotját! – Mindkét férfi odakapta a fejét, s ez a pillanatnyi figyelmetlenség végzetesnek bizonyult. Neville pajzsa megingott, majd feloszlott, Piton pedig telibe kapta a következő késátkot.

– Professzor! – kiáltott fel aggodalmasan Neville és azonnal a férfi mellett termett, hogy az ismételten felvont pajzsával védje. Végre Augusta is észbe kapott és segített a férfinak talpra kecmeregni. Rémülten vette észre, amint a varázslót a falnak támogatta, hogy az folytathassa a támadást, hogy a sok apró sebesülés mellett annak ruháját a mellkasán most elöntötte a vér.

– Enyje, enyje, igazán jobban is vigyázhatna magára, fiatalember, nézze meg, mit művelt magával!

– Hibbant nőszemély! – tört ki Pitonból a tehetetlen düh és pálcájából csak úgy kirobbant a következő gyilkos varázslat. – A maga ostoba kacatjai miatt fogunk meghalni.

– Vigyázz a szádra, kölyök! – ragadta meg Augusta a férfi egyik fülét, aki erre felnyüszített és próbált eltaszítani magától ezt a fúriát, de mindhiába, az szorosan tartotta mindkét kezével, igaz, mindkettővel máshol és más okból. – Ez a bot megboldogult szegény férjem sétapálcája volt. Generációk óta öröklődik a családban. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ez egy végtelenített zsupszkulcs, ezzel utaztunk a nászutunk és az évfordulóink alkalmából a mi kis szerelmi lakunkba – mesélte álmodozva az asszony.

Neville-nek még a szája is elnyílt. Hogy ő ilyen szavakat halljon a bigott nagyanyja szájából… _„Titkos szerelmi lak."_ Itt a világ vége!

Ám Piton azonnal kapcsolt.

– Longbottom, ide! – rántotta maguk mellé a fiút, majd a nagyanyjához lökte. – Menjenek! Most! – s azzal már fordult is vissza még egyszer a támadóikhoz, hogy időt nyerjen a két griffendélesnek, amíg azok aktiválják a zsupszkulcsot és elmenekülnek, amikor valaki hátulról elkapta a grabancát, ő pedig csak egy rántást érzett a köldöke körül s minden elsötétedett körülötte.

***O***

Egy hatalmas pocsolyában ért földet, s ha Longbottom nem kapott volna utána, valószínűleg el is terült volna benne. Nem mintha sokat számított volna. Így is egy pillanat alatt csurom vizes lett a szakadó esőben. Előttük a vaskapun túl, a sziklaszirten egy jókora kőház magasodott, melyet alulról a háborgó tenger tajtékai ostromoltak.

– Észak-Anglia? Ez magának ez az ideális szerelmi lak? Nem csoda, hogy úgy besavanyodott mostanára, madam! – tört ki belőle ismételten a felháborodás, miközben felsétáltak a házhoz. A füle még most is sajgott az asszony keze nyomán.

– Ne feleseljen, fiatalember! És vegye le a csizmáját! – oktatta ki az, ám Piton elengedte a felszólítást a füle mellett és pálcájával nyomban nekiállt körülvizsgálni mindent az esetlegesen rájuk leselkedő veszélyek után kutatva.

– Biztonságosnak tűnik. Ismeri még valaki ezt a házat?

– Drága, megboldogult férjem titokban vette ezt a házat nekünk, hogy legyen egy hely, ahol…

– Jó, jó! Elég lesz! Nem érdekel a házassága minden szaftos részlete.

Az asszony erre dühösen toppantott egyet és bevonult a szalonba. Piton nem bánta.

– Longbottom, maguk itt maradnak, kiszórtam még pár védelmi varázslatot, úgyhogy a házban biztonságban lesznek. Ne mozduljanak innen, amíg tőlem, vagy az igazgató úrtól üzenetet nem kapnak! Megértette?

– I… Igen, Piton professzor. Nem mozdulunk. Öööö, köszönöm, hogy megmentett minket.

A varázsló erre elfintorodott.

– Csak meg ne bánjam! Maguk miatt oda lett az álcám a Nagyúrnál. A legkevesebb, hogy ezek után megpróbálja nem felrobbantani magát az óráimon.

– Maga kém? Fúúú… de klassz! – lelkendezett ostobán a gyerek.

Piton csak legyintett egyet, mintha mit se számítana, de belül pokolian rettegett. Tudta, alig egy órája aláírta a halálos ítéletét, Voldemort addig nem nyugszik, míg a lába előtt nem látja heverni, aztán élve felboncolja és elcsomagolja kígyóeledelnek. Tán még a Roxfortba se térhet vissza. Micsoda kísértés lenne a jövő halálfaló nemzedékeinek, hogy az első találkozójukra a leendő mesterükkel az ő fejét vigyék el ajándékba. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy maga a nagy Albus Dumbledore jóváhagyja-e meggondolatlan cselekedetét. _Hjaj, lehet, jobb is lenne lerogyni odakinn egy fa tövébe és lassan elvérezve várni a csendes halált._

De nem engedhette meg magának ezt a luxust, Dumbledore-nak jelentést kellett tennie. Vajon az öreg megveregeti majd a vállát, vagy helyteleníteni fogja, hogy a kéme pillanatnyi gyengeségből, két ember életéért romba döntötte minden ráépített tervét? De nem tudta megtenni. Nem lehetett még egyszer a Longbottom család tragédiájának okozója. Épp elég volt a lelkiismeretének elviselni a tudatot: egyetlen, ostoba jóslat kihallgatásával két gyereket is árvává tett.

Vajon Dumbledore az aurorok kezére adja most, hogy már nem lesz hasznára? Caramel a Trimágus Tusa kudarca óta feni rá a fogát. Eddig csak a Malfoyok befolyásának és Dumbledore kezeskedésének köszönhetően úszta meg az Azkabant. De mostantól?

Nem, nem, Albus nem fogja levenni róla a kezét, még ha nem is lesz elégedett vele. Az évek során közelebb kerületek egymáshoz, mintsem, hogy kapcsolatuk a munkáltató és a munkavállaló, a gazda és a kém közötti viszonnyal leírható lenne csupán. Barátok lettek. Dumbledore pedig olykor megpróbált több is lenni számára, arról nem tehetett, hogy ő nem kért belőle. Még most sem tudta iskolaéveinek fájdalmas csalódását megbocsátani az öregnek.

– Aligha – válaszolta hanyagul, majd megindult az ajtó felé. – Visszatérek az igazgatóhoz, hogy beszámolhassak a fejleményekről, addig is azt javaslom, kezdjen el fűtési varázslatokat gyakorolni, ha nem akar itt tüdőgyulladást kapni Karácsonyra. S Merlin szerelmére, vesse le magáról ezeket a nedves göncöket!

– Álljon csak meg, fiatalember! – szólt ki a szalonból az öregasszony. – Mégis mit gondol, hová megy ilyen állapotban? Azonnal jöjjön be, vagy a fülénél fogva rángatom vissza! Már mindent előkészítettem.

– Legmélyebb sajnálatomra, nincs időm, hogy tovább élvezhessem lehengerlő társaságát, asszonyom. Talán majd a következő halálfaló támadáskor… – mondta a varázsló gúnyosan és már nyitotta is volna ki az ajtót, hogy a védővarázslatokon kívülre érve hopponálhasson, de még a küszöböt sem léphette át, mikor egy kemény tárgyal – nevezzük nevén a gyereket: Alf bácsi sétabotjával – fejen találták. A bájitalmester úgy csuklott össze, mint egy marionett bábú.

– Nagyííí! – sikított fel Neville és a férfi mellé térdelt. – Me… Megölted!

– Dehogy öltem, csak ártalmatlanítottam!

– De… De ő Piton professzor! A Roxfort legrettegettebb tanára! Meg fog ölni minket – hűlt el a fiú.

– Ne légy már ilyen anyámasszony katonája! Ha szegény Frankom most látna, biztosan…

– Nagyííí! Hagyd abba! Segítenünk kell neki.

– Pontosan ez volt az én célom is, ezért ütöttem le, hogy ne tudjon elmenekülni. Az életünkkel tartozunk neki, az a minimum, hogy mi gyógyítjuk be a sebeit.

– Ezért kellett betörnöd a koponyáját? Ő bájitalmester, nagyi, a Roxfortban biztosan fél perc alatt rendbe hozta volna magát.

– Ugyan, kis butus, te is láthatod, hogy néz ki. Csupa seb és olyan sovány, mint egy agár. Ez a gyerek képtelen magára figyelni. A mi kötelességünk gondoskodni róla, mint régi, tisztavérű varázslóknak. Hát nem tanítottam meg neked a becsületkódexünket? Tán még egy kicsit fel is hizlalhatjuk. Ha szegény Elieen ezt látná…

– Nagyííí – nyögött fel a fiú, miközben arra gondolt, hogy most már biztosan nem éli meg a diplomaosztót, inkább vállalta volna, hogy visszamegy a házba és újra szembenéz a feketeköpenyes hordával, minthogy a bájitalmester mellett legyen, mikor az magához tér.

– Ne téblábolj ott, fiacskám, segíts fellebegtetni az emeletre! – lengette meg a kezében tartott botot Augusta, unokája pedig nem mert ellenkezni vele. Az, aki elég merész leütni Perselus Pitont, az… Az bármire képes, még az unokájával szemben is. Miközben előreszaladt, hogy kinyissa az egyik emeleti háló ajtaját, csak magában merte elmorogni azt, amitől a legjobban tartott: – _Piton professzornak ez nagyon, de nagyon nem fog tetszeni!_ – És mennyire igaza lett!

***O***

Körülbelül két és fél nap és vagy úgy egy féltucat szökési kísérlet után na jó, annyi azért mégsem volt, ennyi kudarcot azért a bájitalmester se bírt volna ki, de már igencsak közelített a bűvös számhoz… Szóval lassan már ötödszörre bontakozott ki ugyanaz a jelenet az emeleti hálószoba ajtajában, csak ezúttal sokkal rémesebb kivitelben. Egy félig-meddig felöltözött, dühöngő Piton ordibált egy aszott kis asszonykával, aki nem átallott pálcával fenyegetni őt, ŐT, a Mardekár ház rettegett fejét – és úgy nem mellesleg hírhedten kegyetlen, hidegszívű halálfalót. _Hogyhogy ezeknek a griffendéleseknek nem marad a beosztás után semmi természetes életösztönük?_

– …Hányszor mondjam már magának, maga ostoba, gyengeelméjű banya, hogy…

– Hogy… Hogy meri! – hápogott Augusta, szó mi szó, emberére akadt. – Minek nevezet?

– OSTOBA BANYA! – kiáltotta még egyszer Piton. Ha valaki, hát ő aztán tisztelte a női nemet. De tényleg! És persze az időseket is – kivéve Caramelt és Dumbledore-t, meg McGalagonyt, na meg persze a Sötét Nagyurat, de annak egészen más volt az oka. De ez… ez a vén szipirtyó teljesen kihozta a béketűréséből. Mégis hogy képzeli, hogy fogolyként tartja itt az Isten háta mögött, mikor neki fontos dolga van. Pokolba az illemmel!

– Ne merészeljen engem sértegetni, fiatalember! És vigyázzon a stílusára, nem tűröm, hogy felemelje velem szemben a hangját! Maga még csak egy kis takonypóc volt, mikor én már a Szt. Mungó főgyógyítói közé tartoztam!

– Mikor? A múlt évezredben? Nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer rám rakja azokat a középkori kenceficéit. Már rég…

***O***

Neville ezúttal komolyan rettegett a nagyanyja testi épségéért, vagy éppen Piton professzoréért? Már maga se tudta. Az első három esetben még viszonylag könnyű volt meggyőzni a férfit, hogy feküdjön vissza az ágyba, a varázsló egyik alkalommal se jutott éppenséggel messzire. Csak úgy körülbelül az ágya melletti szőnyegig, mielőtt a szoba forgása megnyerte vele szemben a gyorsulási versenyt. Bár igaz, a harmadik alkalommal majdnem eljutott az ajtóig, mikor beleájult Madam Longbottom karjaiba.

Neville, aki mindhárom esetben igyekezett úrrá lenni pánikkal vegyes zavarodottságán, miszerint, képtelen volt eldönteni, jelen esetben melyik zsarnoki felnőttől retteg is jobban – valljuk be, ez teljesen új helyzet volt számára, hiszen ez a kérdéskör nem nagyon tud felmerülni, ha az ember Augusta Longbotommal tartózkodik egy szobában… vagy Piton professzorral, na de amikor ezek ketten egyszerre trappolnak bele az ember érzelmi világába… –, szóval Neville eddig állhatatosan csinált magából ügyetlen tökfilkót a nagyanyja szemében, csak hogy kimentse a szerencsétlen férfit. Elvégre az asszonynak igaza volt, az életükkel tartoztak neki, akkor meg csak nem hagyhatja, hogy egyedül nézzen szemben az öreg haragjával.

Viszont a harmadik alkalommal már igazán nem hazudhatta, hogy Piton csak a mosdóba akart kijutni, mert hogy az a szoba másik oldalán volt. Sajnos.

Innentől kezdtek kicsit eldurvulni a dolgok. Piton, akit Augusta a dunyhával szó szerint az ágyhoz kötözött – ez Neville esetében is mindig bevált, aki köztudottan egy szófogadatlan kölök volt – belátta, hogy meg kell kicsit erősödnie ahhoz, hogy esélye legyen és egészen a következő éjszakáig várt, mikor az asszonyt ismét Neville-t váltotta fel az ágya melletti őrködésben. Azt a kevés sikert, amit ezúttal elért, nos, azt is csak páratlan mágikus képességének, miszerint képes volt a pálca nélküli Invitóra, és félelmet keltő megjelenésének köszönhetett, ami a griffendéles lelkületet ellenállásra ösztönözte ugyan, de semmiképpen se az ősz hajszálaktól mentes ifjú keblekben – kivéve persze Harry Pottert, őt nagyon is ösztönözte! Na meg persze az sem elhanyagolható tény, hogy a hősiesen hadakozó fiút a székéhez kötözte. – _Higgye el, magának is jobb lesz, Longbottom, ha kimarad ebből_ – mondta a férfi, és Neville hitt neki.

Piton azonban nem számolt avval, hogy ha le akar osonni a bejárati ajtóhoz, el kell haladnia az öregasszony hálószobája előtt. Talán Neville-nek figyelmeztetnie kellett volna… Meg is tette volna, ha a férfi nem ragasztja össze nyomban az ajkait, amint kezébe röppent a pálcája. A fiú már csak annyit látott az eseményekből, miközben az őt székhez kötöző varázslat alól próbált kitörni, hogy a szobába egy felettébb önelégült Augusta Longbottom sétál be jobbjában a pálcájával, baljában az egyre inkább rettegett sétabottal, nyomában pedig az eszméletlen professzorral.

– Meg kell hagyni, elég keményfejű ez a fiú – motyogta a nagyanyja, miközben ágyba fektette és betakargatta a beteg varázslót.

_Szegény Piton professzor!_ – gondolta Neville – _Orvul érhette a támadás._

***O***

Neville jó mélyen elmerülhetett a gondolataiban, mert a következő pillanatban a nagyanyja visító hangjára akkorát ugrott, mintha Trevor bőrébe bújt volna.

– Nincs magában becsület? Csak azért sem megy sehova! – bökdöste meg a férfi mellkasát a kezében tartott sétabottal a „banya". – A Longbottomok ősi kódexe alapján a családom köteles leróni magának a háláját, magának pedig lehetőséget kell erre adnia a tisztavérű hagyományok szerint. Szegény Neville-em és én a lelkünket is kidolgozzuk, maga meg…

– ÉN MEG FÉLVÉR VAGYOK!

– Maga egy hálátlan, modortalan fajankó, tiszteletlen, mocskos nyelvezettel. Az anyja többször is kimoshatta volna szappannal a száját!

– Hé! Hagyja ki ebből az anyámat! Közlöm magával, hogy a Piton-becsületkódex pedig azt követeli meg, hogy gondoskodjak magamról. MAGAMRÓL! ÉRTI? – Piton nagyot fújt, amint látta, hogy az asszony megrázza dühében a sétapálcát és próbál tízig számolni. – Nézze, asszonyom – próbálkozott még egyszer nyugodtabb hangon, mert látta, ha tovább marakodnak, nem jut semmire. – Nekem fontos küldetést kell teljesítenem. Az egész varázsvilág sorsa múlhat rajta, hogy mielőbb jelentést tegyek Albus Dumbledore-nak. Ha nem vette volna észre, irtózatos háborúban állunk, a világos oldal pedig épp most vesztette el az egyetlen kémét, és még csak nem is tudnak róla. Ha Dumbledore kerestet, mert kerestet, és nem talál, azt hiheti, hogy elkaptak és létfontosságú információkat kínoznak ki éppen belőlem, vagy azt, hogy esetleg elárultam. Pánik fog kitörni és az… az nagyon-nagyon rossz lenne, higgyen nekem. Nagyon hálás vagyok mindenért, amit értem tett – hajolt meg kissé a férfi, már markában érezte a győzelmet, az asszony békés, szelíd arckifejezését látva –, de sajnos most nem időszerű mindez. Ígérem, a háború után önként visszatérek, és a kezére adom magam. Most pedig mennem kell, ha megbocsájt…

PAFFF, aztán egy ernyedt test hangja, amint elterül a parkettán. Neville ijedten szaladt a professzora és nagyanyja után. Nem tudta, ezúttal ki kerekedett felül. Valójában remélte valahol a szíve legmélyén, hogy Piton. Igazán megérdemelte volna, elvégre olyan keményen próbálkozott. Majdnem annyira, mint Neville az üstjével. Igaz, neki se jött soha össze. Rémületére ezúttal is Alf bácsi sétapálcája bizonyult a döntő érvnek. Döbbenten kapta kezét a szája elé, amikor meghallotta a nagyanyját a férfi mellett térdelve.

– Hoppá, azt hiszem, ezúttal tényleg kicsit túlzásba estem. Azt hiszem, sikerült betörnöm a fejét…

***O***

Perselus Piton bebugyolált fejjel, halkan nyögdécselve feküdt az ágyban, miközben Longbottom – éppen LONGBOTTOM – próbált meg beletukmálni egy kis csirkehúslevest. Szó mi szó, a pasas eléggé nyamvadtul nézett ki. Ha eddig nem is szorult ápolásra, hát most már biztosan. Hová vezet a jó szándékú igyekezet?

Neville kicsit azért felelősnek érezte magát mindezért, elvégre az ő nagyanyja vadult meg és képzelte magát masszagéta királynénak, aki csak úgy lecsaphatja a perzsa nagykirály fejét. Még szerencse, hogy Pitoné a helyén maradt. No igen, de ilyen ütemben vajon meddig?

Kissé zavarban, vöröslő fülekkel nyúlt a szalvétáért és törölgette meg a varázsló állát, mikor az nem nyitotta ki a száját az újabb kanál előtt.

– Biztos, hogy jól lakott, uram? A Nagyi azt mondta, hogy az egészet meg kell ennie.

Piton erre csak fájdalmas arccal nyögött még egyet és behunyta a szemeit. Neville teljes mértékben szimpatizált bájitalmesterével és nem kínozta tovább, inkább az ablakban lévő Mimbulus Mimbeltoniára öntötte a tál tartalmát.

***O***

Neville óvatosan a birtok vaskapujához támogatta az igencsak gyenge tanárt és feloldotta a védelmet. Már vacsorára mindent előkészített. Míg a nagyija a fürdőben foglalatoskodott, ő besurrant a hálójába és kilopta a professzor korábban elkobozott pálcáját a párnája alól, aztán egy kis bódító mákkivonatot csempészett az éjjeliszekrényén álló pohár borocskájába – remélhetőleg nem halálos mennyiséget, a bájitaltanhoz nem értett ugyebár. A biztonság kedvéért még Alf bácsi sétapálcáját is eldugta a kamrába. Akkor döntötte el, hogy megkönyörül szerencsétlen megmentőjükön és kijuttatja innen, ha törik, ha szakad, mikor délután a nagyanyja egy egész tál mentapudingot lekényszerített a bájitalmester torkán. Van, amit még Piton professzor se érdemel meg, szegény pára egész elzöldült tőle.

– Hát itt volnánk, uram! Innen biztonságosan hoppanálhat. – Neville kicsit habozva tette fel aggodalommal átitatott kérdését. Hiába, a férfi állni is alig bírt. – Ugye menni fog?

– Ne aggódjon, semmi se tarthat vissza, hogy minél messzebbre kerüljek ettől a horrorkúriától – nyögte érdes hangon a férfi, majd kissé vidámabban hozzátette: – Még hogy szerelmi lak!

Erre Neville is jót mosolygott, hiába a rendkívüli helyzetek olykor a rendkívül ellenséges embereket is közelebb hozzák egymáshoz. Piton végül a nagy oroszlánfejes kilincs után nyúlt, de mielőtt még lenyomta volna, visszafordult a fiúhoz.

– Longbottom, ne maradjon itt, jöjjön maga is velem! Menedéket kínálok önnek. Nem akarom, hogy maga nyomja az ágyat, csak mert megszöktetett.

Az ajánlat nagyon is komolynak hangzott a férfi szájából, Neville pedig ezen egészen meghatódva jót kacagott.

– Köszönöm, uram, de nincs szükség rá. A nagyi ugyan néha kicsit furcsa és olykor teljesen megkattan, de azért szeret engem a maga módján. Meg aztán, nekem mellette a helyem, nincs senki mása rajtam kívül.

– Hah, maga igazi griffendéles, Longbottom! – horkant fel Piton, majd halkabban hozzátette. – Ezt nem fogom elfelejteni magának. – Azzal a férfi kisétált a kapun és néhány pillanat után erőt véve magán elhoppanált, el, messzire, a szabadságba.

Neville még néhány pillanatig ott maradt és belesuttogta az éjszakába:

– Én se, Piton professzor, én se… – majd nagyot sóhajtva becsukta a kaput és visszasétált a házba.

VÉGE


End file.
